Attack on Magic
by 1010917rgj
Summary: The students are thrown into a world of warfare, magic, and perhaps romance. But, underneath it all, darkness lays waiting. When it does appear, the whole world is thrown into mass chaos and death. Can the students restore order and peace...or will they fail and die trying? Find out in this tale about magic, school, and adventure! Based on the game Wizard101! (Ryan Mythsword) Hi!
1. Prologue

The young conjurer got up at long last, but the magic clock still read 5 am. The conjurer, sitting up in his bed, yawned before slipping out, quickly setting his bed and dressing into his own armor, already glowing with authority. The wizard quickly left the dormitory where he was staying, as he would have to eat before graduation.

Thus, the young man came quickly through the corridors, intending to head to the Great Hall. His fellow conjurers were all up already, waiting patiently for their comrade to arrive. They respected him, as his family was an ancient and dynastic one. The Sunglade family was one of the most powerful families, having connections to the extremely powerful Mythsword and Stormwatch families, two very ancient and dynastic clans whose bloodlines extend all the way to the quasi-legendary Drake family, whose ability to control both the weather and the creatures of myth was particularly noted.

Thomas appreciated the applause, and thus, he strolled into the Great Hall proudly. He walked with a swagger only found in those who were self-confident and courageous. Thomas Sunglade casually strolled his way to where his three friends were seated, as he trusted them. The youngest-looking of the four friends was a royal himself, Royce Winterwood V. Royce's family was skilled in the art of sorcery, being able to balance the Six Great Disciplines. However, they were the kings of the Kingdom of Swadia. The Swadian monarchy was currently undergoing turmoil. Royce's paternal cousins bickered constantly over the state, while Royce was busy studying at Linsyce Academy.

The two girls were good friends: Daisy Flintrider and Mackayla Pinewalker. Daisy's family was comprised of Storm wizards, and she was probably the most loyal ally anyone could have because of her unwavering loyalty to friends, even if her magic got a little bit too wild. Mackayla's family was one of a healing clerical class, of Life wizards. They were also hunters under the Winterwood family, becoming the only family to hold the title of "Chief Magistrate of Hunting."

Thomas sat down, happily eating his food as his group discussed the graduation.

"I hear a really wise leader might be in store for us, Team 7," Daisy inserted.

"True," Mackayla confirmed, "I hope he's a good-looking one."

Royce and Thomas turned to each other and murmured, "Girls."

Then Royce added, "I hear he's a conjurer. They're always great at strategy, am I right, Thomas?"

Thomas nodded, "We've got to head over to Class Resolute Learning in fifteen minutes." He nodded to the grand, ticking clock in the food hall. His friends agreed. So, with stomachs all filled with energy, Team 7 left the Great Hall for their homeroom. The homeroom was actually a secret one.

The reason why was because it was the IB classroom. Class Resolute Learning was one of the largest rooms, probably second to the Great Hall. The class had 200 students all packed into the room, with 5 sections. The 40 IB students occupied the far right side of the sections. Then the SL sat to their left, and the AP sat in the central section. The Honors sat to the left of the AP group, and the Regulars took far left.

The graduating class of 2019 was dressed according to the students' level. All of the Regulars were decked out in your standard red and yellow graduation dress, without any special regalia. The Honors students wore three white chevrons on the back of their grad gowns. The AP students were dressed up with a blue collar placed round their neck, which hung over the shoulders. The SL students wore a silvery gray cord which wrapped round their neck to hang over the chest. The IB students, being the highest level of scholarly achievement, were all wearing their own armor and weapons, a testament to their extremely advanced skill and intelligence. Even the IB teams' location in their section was rather odd.

Team 7, whose four members had gotten A++++ in all of their classes and exams, was seated on the highest desk of the far right section. This clearly marked them as the most powerful team of the class of 2019.

As the students sat and chatted, Professor Oliver Flintmore entered the room at exactly 8 am sharp. Laying down his folders, the professor cleared his throat once.

The whole class grew silent.

"I congratulate all of you on surviving another year. I also wish good luck for the 40 IB students. To the 21 Toppers and their 19 co-leaders, congrats!" Flintmore declared loudly.

"I believe they have arrived. Team Leaders, come in!"

The finely-armored team leaders entered the room promptly. They were only ten. The first four, as everybody could probably guess, would lead the Toppers. The next three would take the 19 IB kids. The remainder would pick out the top two AP teams.

"Oliver Highrock…Amadeo Wolfstar…Lilybeth Starshield…and Sabrina Gryphonheart…the top four team leaders," Flintmore introduced them.

Oliver was the first team leader. With his name introduction begun, the first team was to be decided.

"So, this is Linsyce Academy for Wizardry and Witchcraft, huh? I did graduate from here. Hmph, you all are quite skilled. Tch, this is hard to pick…" Oliver lazily said.

"Besides, I'm too intelligent and I'm too badass on my accord. But, if I pick any team from the IB Class… Well, then, you IB kids. Congrats. You made it." The IB kids sat up, impatiently waiting.

"Team 7. Get up." The class turned immediately as the four-man team's jaws dropped.

They made their way down, to the classroom floor.

"I pick Team 7 because of their abnormal…unity. I was there, observing the Survival and Flight Challenges. Of all the teams, Team 7 was the only team who seemed too naturally connected."

"Thomas, with his analytical mind, strategically prepared the team. Royce, with his skill as a swordsman, was the fine defender. Daisy, with her mad storm magic, was a great hitter. Mackayla, with her caring personality, healed her allies accordingly. So yes, I pick you, Team 7."

Then, Oliver announced aloud: "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Linsyce's adjunct strategist. I plan on protecting this place as long as my blood runs and my breath rises and falls."

Flintmore stood there, completely caught off guard. "Who are you?"


	2. Dragon Duel

Oliver laughed out loud when Flintmore asked the question. "Me?"

"Yeah! You! Who are you?" Flintmore snapped, drawing a suddenly sharp gasp from his students.

"Oliver Flintmore, let me guess: typical hot-shot teacher, trying to look cool, but ends up derping out when a rogue comes into his room?" Oliver was laughing.

"Oh, dear, what have I done?" Flintmore asked.

"Hey," Oliver turned serious. "I am quite prepared to duel you right now."

"Bring it on," Flintmore snapped angrily.

The students reacted excitedly. They moved all obstructions out of the way. They moved into the desks, sitting on the edge of their seats with utmost attentiveness. They all turned to Highrock, whose armor was being produced.

Oliver silently donned his armor. A breastplate was on him, with a riband stretching from right shoulder to a clasp on his belt. A rather ancient battle skirt extended down his legs until it was breathable mesh and then two heavy metallic boots.

Oliver's trusty axe and buckler were handy, too. He could block with the shield and attack with the axe.

Flintmore, however, settled for his sword, a good old letruliuic sword. Before they even attempted to charge at each other, the two men gave the rival a death stare. It is one of those stares that makes the crowd anticipate the intensity of the incoming battle excitedly as the tension grew faster and faster. Then Flintmore charged Oliver, who had turned his back to the former.

Everybody thought Flintmore was gonna pin Oliver straight to the cold, marble floor, but no, they were wrong. In the split-second that all the students had to shut their eyes, Oliver had whipped round to block the charge. The distinct metal clang echoed around the room as the axe and the sword made contact.

Oliver smiled.

Flintmore grew more pissed off. How in the name of his family did this guy notice his sword before he even turned around?!

Oliver laughed as he kept holding his axe.

"Why do you laugh, sir?" Flintmore spat, applying more pressure on his sword.

"I'm a rogue ally of this academy. I won't follow my superior's orders, because they can be quite idiotic, to say the least."

"Tch! That doesn't mean you have to fight a skilled man like me!"

"You see…I'm a soldier. I work for the royal family as my clan, the Highrock, are known to be quite rebellious. We Highrock, as our name may suggest, sit high on a rock as the dynastic families argue it out. By Jove! I was top dog at Linsyce, and I…I really used my magic for good. My Highrock family is actually quite wealthy, though Thomas' Sunglade family is way up there. My Highrock kinsmen and I are actually pirates whose job is to patrol the skyways of the air, protecting the flying merchant convoys from the evil and corrupted wizards."

But Flintmore was still furious. Again and again, the professor attempted to strike the man down. But, Oliver didn't flinch. In fact, Oliver almost spent no energy trying to defend himself.

Clash after clash, Professor Oliver Flintmore became more pissed off and more exhausted.

Finally, Oliver struck Flintmore with the blunt end of his axe, bringing the man to the ground at long last.

The stunned students all gave a standing ovation to the winner. Right as Flintmore got up, the beautiful Headmistress Lezay entered.

"By the way, Flintmore," Miss Lezay commented. "Highrock is your cousin."

The revelation horrified Flintmore, who went to his office to calm down. Oliver Highrock bowed sincerely to the obviously impressed student body of the 2019 class. Lezay went into the professor's office to cheer him up.

"Hey, Lezay," Highrock telepathically communicated, "tell Flintmore that I'm his cousin, since our mothers are twin sisters. By the way, I'll be off with Team 731."

Lezay replied, "Alright, Highrock. Perform your duty to old Linsyce. Defend us!"

Highrock led the four youths out of the classroom and into the corridor. Highrock then posed the question, "Can you four please reveal to me your skillset?"

Royce Winterwood V, the king's son, answered first: "I am a sorcerer by heart, and I learned theurgy. I picked up pyromancy and thaumaturgy."

Then, the strongman strategist spoke: "I am Thomas, a paternal conjurer and a maternal thaumaturge. I learned theurgy, and even sorcery."

Daisy Flintrider replied, "I'm a pure diviner, with thaumaturgy and pyromancy being learnt. I picked up theurgy."

Then Mackayla answered: "I am a theurgist by blood, as well as thaumaturge. I took sorcery and conjuration."

Finally, Highrock inserted himself. "I'm a conjurer, necromancer, thaumaturge, and diviner."

"Necromancy? I thought nobody took that class," Royce pondered.

"And you could say the same about conjuration," Highrock snapped back.

Highrock was indeed correct. The School of Myth, or Conjuration, hadn't been too popular for a very long time. Besides, many wizards only took Myth just for its beastly presence in the PVP area, not for its questing value. Myth had a slower, more tactical approach to PVE, but when paired or grouped with other wizards, Myth wizards shined brightest. It was on the PVP arena that Myth shone brilliantly. Thomas, being a Myth wiz, often found himself winning a lot of PVP duels just because he had a perfectly executed plan. There was something about Myth that separated its practitioners from the other six disciplines. Perhaps it was Professor Cyrus Drake, the main Myth professor. Only the Myth wizards had the respect for the man, since they had suffered all of the challenges and risks of being in Myth.

"So," Highrock stopped them when they got outside.

"We are an all-purpose forward unit. Our role in the Magical Linsyce Armed Forces (MLAS) is to serve as a sort of survey team. Technically, we won't survey land. We survey for evil. If Mission Control HQ tell us to attack, we will. If we must defend, we will. If we have to supply and support, we'll do that too. In any case, we're on our own."

"Why so? Royce bitterly asked. He was going to miss the comforts of a warm dormitory, and now he was going to be living in the wilderness for what he feared as a lifetime.

"The legislative branch…keeps tightening the budget round the magical armed forces. Why, the royal family's main branch is still determined to help loosen the magicians' burden!"

"I _am_ the prince," Royce announced.

"I know that!" Highrock stated. "Anyway, I found this clearing in the Pepperidge Mountains. It's on Mount Meshol with Naftali Point being the main place. Yeah, we're gonna sleeping in tents. Whatever the case, Naftali Point is a pretty sweet spot for a fortification. It's got a huge forest, a steady stream, and arable land. I propose building eight tents. Five for each one of us, a medical tent for Mackayla, a letrulium fire tent, and a radio tent…"

"Well, I think that we gentlemen should do some agriculture and whatnot while the ladies are off hunting," Royce commented.

"Ooh! I'll assign permanent roles as we head over!" Thomas suggested.

"But it is a pretty lengthy trip. I might as well as call up my myth dragon pet, Fluffy," Oliver smiled as he whistled.

A grand, light blue-colored dragon with yellow accents came crashing into the scene. His wings were large and long, perfect for all types of journeys.

"Fluffy, this is our new team. Guys, say hi to Fluffy," Oliver was a loving owner.

Everybody smiled and said hi, but Fluffy turned to Thomas, and in a deep, rumbling voice, called: "Thomas Sunglade, I can see that you are a pure conjurer, just like Master Oliver."

Oliver replied, "Fluffy, don't _call me your Master_!"

"I'm sorry, did I trigger you, m'lord?" Fluffy replied wittily.

Thomas was on the floor, dying of laughter. Royce didn't understand, and neither did Daisy or Mackayla.

"What's so funny?" Daisy pondered.

"It's because…ahahahaha…Fluffy is probably gonna call me _Master Thomas!_ " Thomas roared, smiling.

But the conjurer recovered his breath, coughed a bit, and went up to Fluffy's grand neck and head.

"Oliver-sir, what breed is Fluffy?"

"He's a…" Oliver said.

"I'm a basilisk, Master Thomas," Fluffy came round and breathed on Thomas.

"Dude, Fluffy. Your breath _stinks like the bloody armpit of a Troll or even worse, a Cyclops!_ " Thomas sniffed only once.

"What the?" Royce exclaimed as he smelled the basilisk's stinky breath.

"I mean, seriously Ollie?! What aren't you taking care of your pet?!" Mackayla flipped.

"Because I'm too snobbish to let a human brush my teeth!" Fluffy responded sarcastically until Thomas leapt on his back.

"Masters Oliver and Thomas, where am I going?"

Oliver stated firmly, "Take us to Naftali Point, on Mt. Meshol, in the Pepperidge Mountains."

"At once, master."

There was a sudden whoosh, a beating of wings, and the roar of a basilisk as Fluffy took off into the air.

 **~ The MLAS is a military arm which is comprised of alumni and students from all of the Swadian Magical Schools, which is where this story is located.**

 **Oliver Highrock and Oliver Flintmore are maternal first cousins. Their mothers are twin sisters. The two will be called Highrock and Flintmore should they appear together. Otherwise, "Oliver" will depend on which we're talking about. If Team 731 is referenced, it is Highrock.**

 **There will be ships in this story. The first is Office Romance, between Oliver Flintmore and Headmistress Ellie Lezay. The way Ellie responds to Flintmore can be considered as quite romantic. Fluffy's name is actually ironic. Fluffy is a basilisk, which is definitely** _ **not**_ **fluffy. The Myth wizards constantly joke about their own creatures, because they admire them! ~**


	3. The Color Red

Fluffy the world's own awesome basilisk pet kept flying until the campsite was reached. As they were flying over, Thomas had created "jobs" for each member.

Fluffy, due to his size, became the camp's guardian. He got a nice large patch of land as his own property before anyone did. The big guy thanked his master, before dozing off.

Daisy and Mackayla, being good friends, would always hunt together.

Oliver would be in the radio tent, always strategizing and thinking and pondering.

Royce was the team's agricultural expert.

Thomas, due to his versatility, would effectively stay in his tent.

The time was only 12 noon, so the team decided to scrap an impromptu lunch meal from whatever they had. They had those MRE-style lunch packs. They were tasty, but they weren't as personal as lunch at the academy or at home.

Thomas opened up a package with shrimp linguini Alfredo pasta. Pouring some creek water into the pack, the pack began to heat up. Since Thomas had already had experience with very hot food, he cautiously placed the pack in a mug.

~ Ravenwood High School ~

Alura Windcaller loved rainy and stormy days, probably because of her divination magic that her father had. Her father was the principal, and he was a good man who cared for his students and his daughter. Then there's the fact that Alura's mother was never present. Alex Windcaller had married this thaumaturge, Nora Icehunter. Nora was beloved by Alura, since Nora was Alura's only proper maternal figure.

Nora had borne Alexander an heir, Alan Windcaller, and Alura a sibling. Alura was also very excited. Soon enough, she was going to graduate into Team 101. Alura loved her team. It was a tightly-knit team of six, under Crystal Sandsword. Crystal was a sorcerer, and a very kind-hearted one. Crystal respected Alura, even though Alura wasn't leader. Alura was Principal Windcaller's daughter, and naturally, she was to be quite feared since her father could probably kick somebody's rear end should Alura get betrayed.

Crystal, Alura, and their classmate Sierra Lioneyes were joined by Alura's boyfriend, Steven Deathwhisper, Rogan Willowheart, and Dakota Ironmancer. Team 101 was also joined by Teams 102 and 111, which had five members each. Unit 102 was led by a thaumaturge, Anthony Battleanvil, and Unit 111 was led by a pyromancer, Gaius Fireblaze.

The three units were the only units officially graduating from Ravenwood High, as they were your regular-type students.

There were four other teams, all of whom were probably on the same level of Unit 731. Unit 777 was the strongest team at Ravenwood, since its leader was a Mythsword. Ryan Mythsword was Thomas' first cousin, and he was a legendary conjurer who most famously beat all seven of the Ravenwood Champions to win the affection and love of Destiny Balancesword.

Unit 633 was a team which solely consisted of conjurers, so its role was of the sensing and detecting type. James Soulstar was a loyal ally to Ryan, as well as Alura, as he had the role of displaying the daily sensor report.

Unit 222 was a rather odd one. Its leader, Macbeth Lynwood, was first cousins to Royce Winterwood V. Macbeth was a conjurer, rather than sorcerer. He possessed two weapons: a long letruliuic pole for channeling magic and an athame for stabbing and hitting things.

Lastly, there was Team 333, under Headmaster Windcaller. Team 333 primarily served as a bodyguard unit, consisting of thaumaturges, conjurers, and theurgists. Windcaller personally selected his guards, so his initial pick if he wanted a reserve unit 333 for leader would've been Ryan Mythsword, seeing as how Ryan's team was extremely loyal to Unit 101 and Unit 333.

There was an additional group of armed students, the Avian Corps. The Avian Corps had been called the laughingstock of the Ravenwood Teams, because it was the poorest and most unprepared team. The Avian Corps had Humboldt Tower, but they never really used it. They actually used it for sleeping, since it had their launching platform.

The Avian Corps all used the Pegasus Armor, which could sprout mechanical wings on the back, or they could shapeshift from human into half-avian human into full-avian. But, they rarely used it, so their knowledge and skill was lackluster, to say the least. The Avian Corps had three teams associated with it: Team 888, Team 999, and Team 153.

These three teams rarely hung out with anybody, as they were too busy polishing their unused armor or studying in classes, except perhaps Units 101, 777, 222, and 333. Those four teams saw past the weakness of the Avian Corps, seeing a really good strategic value in the Avian Corps.

Alura was a happy one. She couldn't wait to graduate.

~ Linsyce Academy ~

Oliver was still overwhelmed by the revelation of Oliver Highrock being his cousin. But Ellie Lezay was there, comforting him. Oliver Flintmore, realizing who was in his room, smiled. He got up, and hugged Ellie snugly.

"Oi, what're ya doing?" Ellie asked.

"Since you're the leader of all Linsyce, I'd like to be your champion knight," Oliver stated in Lezay's ear.

"Ah," Lezay said before drawing Flintmore close in for a kiss.

Meanwhile, Professor Alric Hexblade had received a message. He headed for Class Resolute Learning, since he and Flintmore were colleagues. Alric was holding a rather tragic message. He had received it on his way to chat with Flintmore.

It was a personal message from Alexander Windcaller. Ravenwood had been attacked by the undead. His daughter was missing; the three graduating teams were all but decimated and Steven wasn't really doing anything.

This was not good. Not good at all. Not even close. Nope. Ravenwood and Linsyce used to have a bitter rivalry, but they were now on quite good terms.

Alric's eyes were teary, as the message was quite graphic. It contained explicit details about the goriness of the attack, and in fact, it is _way too graphic_ for me, the author, to tell you. You'd probably puke immediately after reading it.

~ Ravenwood ~

But what was easy to grasp without much disgust was the severity. In the Great Hall, there was so much blood. Blood was everywhere, as mangled body parts littered the floor. Students either screamed out of horror or of pain, or of loss.

Ryan Mythsword, James Soulstar, and Macbeth Lynwood were walking through the halls, covered in blood after fighting their way to save as many kids as they could. They walked around, consoling the survivors. When they got to the Ravenwood Great Courtyard, they were met with carnage. The slain children and youths were being laid out in the grass, and even the cement.

Ryan, in a fit of righteous and intense anger, thrust his bloodied sword into the grass. He leant on his own blade's hilt, weeping uncontrollably. He hoped Lady Nora and little Alan were fine.

Fortunately, the headwoman was doing just fine. Alan Windhunter was visibly shaken, but he was fine.

Ryan quickly washed off the blood on him in the restroom, and he offered to babysit Alan while Lady Nora went off and began to assist with the recovery and rescue of the students.

Lady Nora placed Alura on the back of her mind, as Alura was a strong girl. Lady Nora placed all the dead, the dying, the wounded, and the living first into her mind, because they needed her attention first.

~ Linsyce ~

As Alric approached Flintmore's office, he could hear moaning and groaning. _That's weird,_ he thought. As he got closer to the door, he could hear Lezay moaning in pleasure as Flintmore cried, "Your lips are so hot!"

Alric was a little weirded out, so he opened the door silently. What Alric saw made him cringe very hard.

Oliver and Lezay were both shirtless, kissing madly. Oliver had wrapped his left arm round Lezay's head, keeping the woman from escaping the man. Lezay's arms were sliding round Oliver's back as her eyes glazed over in pleasure.

"Ummmmm….Headmistress?" Alric inquired politely.

Lezay turned to see Alric standing there, and said, "Sweet mercy! Alric! What were you doing here?!"

"I was on my way to see Flintmore- you look good, man- and I got this. It's from Principal Windcaller, Ravenwood," Alric said as he handed Lezay the message while he himself walked over to Flintmore.

"So, what is it?" Oliver asked.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh my word! This is utterly painful! Summon the faculty to Class Resolute Learning!" Lezay wept as she slammed the document to the desk.

"What's wrong, my love?" Oliver said.

Lezay pushed the paper, and Oliver found out.

Soon enough, the entire staff and faculty of Linsyce Academy was in Class Resolute Learning. Everybody hushed when Mr. Flintmore got up and spoke grimly.

"Everyone, we have gathered here," Oliver stated, "to discuss how to help Ravenwood High School. The students there were attacked during their graduation by the undead. It is too gory to speak of it, but perhaps you can get the point."

"What innocent lives were lost?" One teacher asked.

"Children's lives were stripped away. Mr. Windcaller is reporting his daughter Alura as MIA, presumed KIA. He is holding Alura's boyfriend Steven in custody."

"What can we do?" Another faculty member asked.

"I propose sending one of _our academic teams_ to find Miss Alura," Lezay inserted.

"Good idea, Headmistress! Which one?" A third inquired.

"I nominate Team 731. I believe they are the closest to Ravenwood. They are capable of finding her," Hexblade suggested.

"We should also send Troxel. His team and Highrock's team will respond," a fourth answered.

"Good," Flintmore said.

~ The Swadian Country ~

Troxel Battlehand, leader and commander of Unit 963, picked up a Linsyce transmission. He gathered the fifty members of Troxel's Task Force (TTF) before he answered the call. The TTF was to meet up with Unit 731, who had already gotten Alura into camp, before the two teams headed over to Ravenwood.

The members quickly prepared, armed themselves, and then flew over to Highrock's camp, where the two teams met up.

Troxel instructed his folks to wait while he inspected Alura inside the medical tent. The old fighter came out, grimacing sadly.

"She was badly injured. Fractured leg, torn ligament, cuts and bruises," Troxel sadly said.

His men stiffened strongly. They placed their arms behind their backs, staring solemnly.

"Right. Highrock, are you ready?"

"Yeah, Sir Troxel. Alura's up, finally. Oi, FLUFFY!" Highrock hollered.

Fluffy the basilisk appeared immediately with a "Yes?"

"Let Master Thomas and Mistress Alura ride you."

"At once, master Ollie!"

Alura Windcaller looked beautiful! Her blonde hair and blue eyes were so mesmerizing, and she was a little princess among the warriors. Alura's hair was parted to her right, with a little bow tied up in there. Her skin was pale, with a slight accent of rosy red.

Alura was helped up onto Fluffy, who gruffly said, "Lady Alura, I welcome you aboard."

Alura replied to the basilisk with, "Why, I love you Fluffy!"

Troxel barked quick orders to his men, "Boys! We're gonna fly beside Fluffy the basilisk! Half to the left, the other to the right- you got me?!"

His men split into the two halves.

"Now, Fluffy," Thomas ordered, "fly."

The united Linsyce delegation launched from Naftali Point.

 **~ This was one of the darkest chapters I've written so far! It is a very emotional one, too. The fury of Ryan Mythsword, the romance between Ollie and Ellie, and the horror on Troxel's face. Troxel is the leader of this small military unit whose purpose is to serve as anti-evil agents.**

 **Yes, the fourth wall was broken. Yeah, I was gonna insert more explicit imagery, but my conscience did not. I chose not, as I would've not enjoyed writing the rest of the chapter. ~**


	4. Confrontation

The unified Linsyce delegation cruised through the air, listening to Alura speak of the tragedy that had unfolded.

"The attack began right after graduation," Alura recounted.

"The whole school was invaded and swarmed by the undead. Ryan Mythsword and his allies, James Soulstar and Macbeth Lynwood, were running all over the place, trying to protect and cover for the novices! Units 102 and 111 perished trying to get my unit to my father, but I myself was captured by a corrupt vulture, whom I killed while I was over Naftali Point."

"Hmm…what an interesting case, Lady Windcaller," Troxel commented.

"What do you mean, Troxel?" Highrock inquired.

"Of all the times in the world, why would the undead and the corrupt strike precisely after a school graduation? There can only be thing, Lady Windcaller," Troxel gravely announced.

"What is it? What's that thing?" Alura anxiously pondered.

"There, in the horde of light, there is a dark stain…that stain is someone extremely close to you, Lady Windcaller…" Troxel cryptically stated.

"Alura, you kept saying that your boyfriend Steven, a _necromancer_ , wasn't there trying to rescue you, yes?" Mackayla questioned.

"Um, yes, that is correct," Alura replied.

"That can only mean one thing, Alura," Thomas suddenly realized the truth.

"Hm? What is it, Thomas?"

"Your boyfriend Steven _is part of the dark stain_. You should break up with him," Thomas correctly deducted.

"Well, that settles it! Thomas, I love you," Alura commented.

"Alura, I'll never forsake you," Thomas replied as he gave Alura an almighty kiss.

Soon enough, Fluffy landed on the landing pad. Thomas and Alura got off; Alura ran to her father.

Alexander and Nora were thankful for Thomas' loyalty, so they rewarded Team 731 with Humboldt Tower and Troxel's Task Force 963 with Baylor Tower.

Steven Deathwhisper ran to comfort Alura, but Thomas stopped him dead in his tracks with his blade. "Back off, traitor! I won't let you get close to my lady!"

Steven was then promptly kicked and punched by an infuriated Alura and then shot three times by Mackayla, which prompted the necromancer to completely flee.

Then Thomas dipped Alura while kissing her.

"You look good, Thomas!" Royce hollered.

"Uh, sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry!" Thomas became embarrassed as he and Alura separated.

Alexander and Nora were laughing their heads off. They offered Alan to Alura.

"Oh, hey Thomas! This is my step-brother, Alan Windhunter," Alura presented her baby to Thomas.

"Ah yes, I see. What class will he be?" Thomas took the little man and rocked him gently.

"Divination, conjuration, and theurgy," Alura smiled.

"Ooh, not bad! Hey, hey Alan," Thomas patted the little guy. Then, Thomas found a small stick of wood. He decided to give Alan the stick, which had magical properties.

Alan's wooden stick produced a small spark of stormy and mythical magic.

"He did it, eh?" Alex smiled.

"Well, my dear Thomas, from which family do you hail from?" Lady Nora inquired as she retook Alan.

"The Sunglade family, ma'am, first cousins to the Mythsword dynasty!" Thomas replied as everybody's jaws dropped wide open.

"Wait, does that mean we're cousins?" Ryan turned to Thomas.

"Yep, dear coz," Thomas shook Ryan's hand.

"Hey Ryan and Tom, we've got a whole mob of undead coming our way. Can you deal with that?" Alex pointed to the courtyard.

Thomas and Ryan did not even attempt to reply. They replied by unsheathing their swords and racing straight into battle.

Macbeth and James, who were still somewhat pissed by the loss of life, joined their allies. Highrock, seeing the opportunity, joined the fray.

Swords were enjoying themselves as magical metal burned through flesh and bone.

It didn't take too long before the whole horde was promptly slain.

Thomas and Ryan bowed respectfully to the impressed audience. They decided to head inside for dinner, which was quite somber as so many students wouldn't be in attendance. Ravenwood was a large campus, just like Linsyce but not as massive as Linsyce. Ravenwood's classes were quite similar to Linsyce's. Both schools had more theoretical and experimental classes tucked inside while the more practical and physical classes were outside.

Ryan elaborated on Ravenwood student life for Thomas.

"Here at Ravenwood, students have their core classes, which consists of the five great classes: Theory of Magic, Chakra Training, Discipline of Magic, Combat Class, and Magic 101. We also have the full electives, or important secondary classes: Flight Class, Meister-Weapon Class, and the Weapon Magic classes. The Meister-Weapon Class is a class based on Combat Class. You know how every team has a least one male-female pair, yes?"

"Yes," Thomas recalled.

"Well, in the Meister Class, one person is the meister, or master, and the partner is the weapon. As I can deduct from you and Alura, you're the weapon."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I noticed how you deeply care for Alura earlier. That's the weapon. The Weapon Half protects his or her Meister. Seeing as how Lady Alura is the principal's daughter, she'd make a perfect Meister. I do remember looking at Alura's and Steven's soul wavelengths when they attempted to resonate. Alura's was purely normal…but Steven's…was very corrupt. I shudder-NO! When I see that jerk…I…I…I'm gonna rip his heart OUT! I'm gonna dissect him! I'm gonna kill that traitor!"

The whole group stared blankly at Ryan, a typically composed student whose raw fury had just lashed out. The whole squad waited until Ryan snapped, "What the? Where were we?" Then everybody sighed with relief.

Then, little Alan's wand flared red sparks.

"Oh no…Steven's back…and he wants your blood, Thomas," Nora warned.

"My blood? I'll give it to him, if I daresay myself," Thomas snapped, his face contorting red and triggered.

"Okay! Will you be fine?" Ryan questioned.

"Cousin, shut up! You're injured, aren't you?" Thomas roared.

Ryan was indeed hurt, with a nasty bloody stain on his left waist. "How'd you know, cousin?" Then Ryan realized. _Thomas realized I was hurt because he's a weapon! I could've been his meister!_

Thomas then barked orders: "Unit 731, on me! Troxel, get your men and support us!"

Troxel agreed, "Right away! Men, we support Team 731!"

Thomas led his team right out to the courtyard, where Steven stood waiting.

"Alura, his soul…I must fight for it," Thomas chuckled.

"Yeah, let's roll," Alura hollered as Thomas swiftly shifted into a scythe.

Ryan, James, and Macbeth were impressed. They hadn't known anyone who had the ease of shifting from human into weapon on their first try.

"Daisy! Let's support Thomas!" Oliver shouted.

"Alright, I'll fight on!" Daisy cried as she transformed into a claymore. The Ravenwood students became impressed, since they thought they were the only people to actively know of the Meister Class. Even Steven was impressed.

"Hey, I'll go ahead," Royce spoke as he morphed into a pistol.

"I'm locked and loaded. Hey, Highrock and Alura, let's resonate with our partners, then with each other, yeah?" Mackayla commented.

The three pairs first resonated before Oliver united all three in perfectly synced-up connections.

"Ready, squad?" Oliver smiled.

"Bring it on!" Steven yelled.

The two sides surged forward.

 **~More ships! "Opposites" are Tom and Alura. "Archer's Love" are Royce and Mackayla. "Power Duo" are Highrock and Daisy. Ooh, Tom and Alura are getting close! ~**


	5. The Pirate Lord

~ Hogwarts ~

Nyar Mythsword was joined by his teammates in the common room, a schoolwide classroom similar to Class Resolute Learning. The veteran PVP master and questing nerd was one of the Spartoi Class, an extremely advanced academic class designed to fit the standards of perhaps both Ravenwood High and Linsyce Academy. But, Hogwarts was a simple school with fine students.

Nyar arrived early, because being a Myth meant absolute efficiency. His younger brother, Arthur Skycaller, was a pyromancer. Arthur liked waving his wand in the air lightly, producing a steady stream of flaming ashes.

Nyar, Arthur, Malorn Ashdust, and Alexander Hexblade were all present. The four girls quickly arrived: Alura Daybreaker, Kelsey Silverhunter, and the twins, Alia and Alicia Earthblade.

Professor Lionheart debriefed the team on the Ravenwood crisis, which grimly reminded Nyar and Arthur. Through their brother Ryan, they were connected to Ravenwood, and to that extent, Thomas Sunglade.

Lionheart spoke at long last, "Nyar, be careful out there!"

Nyar replied smartly, "Don't worry, sir. We'll probably stay at Ravenwood."

Lionheart answered, "Good choice. Good luck!"

The eight-member squad deployed their avian armor. However, the flight, including its magical armor, would take hours. They needed some assistance. That's about when Thomas and his squad of conjurers showed up, having forced Steven and the undead completely out of Ravenwood.

Thomas had called upon the Sunglade clan, who happily supplied him with a small flotilla of five pirate ships. Thomas personally piloted the flagship in this flotilla, the Sunglade Halcyon. The Halcyon was a fine warship, with forty-four cannons altogether. 42 cannons lined the port and the starboard sides, and two great cannons were split to accommodate the bow and the stern. The sails were quite large, and one was triangular, as to catch all the wind.

"Welcome, my dear fellows!" Thomas greeted the members.

"And who are _you_?" Arthur snapped.

"Your distant first cousin, Thomas of the Sunglade Pirates, from Marleybone, where the House of Mythsword is based, yes?" Thomas smiled cheerily.

"What? How am I, a _Mythsword_ , related to a bloody pirate? I consider myself the _epitome_ of _absolute pride and strength, of nobility and purity_! I shall not be a relative to a _stinking commoner of a pirate_ , who are worse than _scum_!" Arthur exclaimed, sporting a grand air of arrogance.

It took Ryan Mythsword's powerful book-slamming to the head to shut up the boy.

"And you, the _bastard son_ of my father, can say that?!" He yelled terrifically.

James and Macbeth were stunned. Arthur had been quite adamant on his bloodline, but Ryan shut him up.

"So, how in the _name of Gaia_ am I not a pure son of Lord Mythsword?" A now emo-like Arthur called from the corner.

"You see, little stepbrother…my father and Lord Sunglade are _pureblooded first cousins_ because they've had ancestors who _intermarried frequently to keep the bloodline pure_ , but also married other ladies to diffuse the possible genetic issues as a result. Well, after our father had us, he cheated on our dearest Lady Mythsword, prompting her to send us _twins_ away to school. Ryan came to Ravenwood, and he was raised by _the Balancesword family, which is why Ryan and Destiny have a really familial relation…which relates to their easiness while being intimate_ ," Nyar turned to his twin, staring at the lovers amusingly.

"And as for you," Thomas added on, "you're the son of Lord Mythsword and a pyromancy clan lady, Scarlet Skycaller! You're a _half-Mythsword_. Technically, I should also be a half-Mythsword…the Sunglade is _paternally then matrilineal descent_ to Mythsword. But, our two clans have had this habit of _intermarrying…a lot_ , except your mother's clan to your father's!"

"Great! What a day!" Arthur sarcastically yelled.

"Oi, is that Ravenwood?" Daybreaker inquired.

The old academic institution appeared.

"Yeah, that's it! Arthur, _welcome_ to Ravenwood High School for Wizardry and Witchcraft, a lower level of Linsyce Academy," Ryan hollered excitedly.

"Why were we sent here again, big brother?" Arthur looked to Nyar.

"Ravenwood was attacked earlier. Hogwarts Elementary-Junior High sent us here to _train_. I think that's why your cousin Thomas is here with us, _am I right_?" Nyar reminded before turning to the pirate.

"Aye. My team, 731, and the legendary warlord Troxel's Team 963 both were assigned to Ravenwood from Linsyce. It's only my first day, and now _I'm ready to do work_! Boy did Ravenwood get hit badly. They lost a whole fourth of all the budding wizarding population in one attack! I think that occurred because the _student populace was poorly taught in combative magic_. Linsyce has the best combative class of all the educational institutions, if I do daresay myself," Thomas yawned impatiently. He was proudly stepping down the stairs when Ryan Mythsword extended his sword arm, pointing the Mythsword blade straight at Thomas' chest.

The whole crew of the Halcyon stared blankly at the sight of the intrepid pirate being confronted by the fearsome warrior. Thomas didn't _flinch_ and merely pushed the Mythsword out of the way, completely unfazed by the threat. Nyar, triggered at Thomas' seemingly savage response, also got up with his sword extended at Thomas' neck. Thomas wasn't fazed by this, either. Thomas also pushed Nyar out of the way as if the latter were one of those _billowy curtains_.

Even little Arthur Skycaller got triggered, probably because he was still a little offended by Thomas being his step-cousin. Arthur quickly got behind Thomas, with his pyromancy blade ready to fly through Thomas' back.

Highrock and Troxel, who were watching, were _suddenly inclined_. They, alongside James and Macbeth, were all hungry for action, so they too prepared to present their swords to Thomas, who was now surrounded by _seven_ opponents.

Thomas then plainly stated, " _So. It looks like nudge has gone to push. Now it's push to shove. I'll raise that from shove to attack!_ "

Without any hesitation and any warning, Thomas first pushed his two cousins out into the deck, seriously questioning the seven conjurers' motives.

Thomas then _quickly_ battled Arthur, James, and Macbeth, who quickly were knocked out. This entire speedy process of a team attack was finished, leaving only the two experienced conjurers in the battle. The other crazy thing was…that Thomas hadn't even _unsheathed_ his own sword yet. He had been using _melee and acrobatics_ to combat the five lower conjurers. Thomas hadn't even flinched at all while singlehandedly taking out five pretty strong wizards. Now he had to contend with the two veterans.

One of the veterans was a wizard of conjuration, with acute skills in the discipline. He was also a mercenary and a rogue type conjurer, meaning that he didn't necessarily follow the written codes of combat, making him quite unpredictable. This veteran was a _skilled lumberjack,_ having built himself a wooden cabin, only relying on conjuration and great strength.

The other was a _powerful warlord_ and adjunct mercenary of Linsyce whose skills had proven time and time again to be absolutely crucial for the survival of the academy. His brute force was nigh unparalleled, and his skill with a staff was quite…extraordinary. This veteran followed the codes of combat, with his skilled usage of all the applications of conjuration.

On the other hand, Thomas was a _newly graduated_ conjurer who had remarkably done excellently well during all his examinations. He was also a staunch follower of both the codes and the unpredictable codes of combat. Thomas was a skilled fighter, having proved everybody that a _pirate_ could fight a bunch of educated fighters. Now, it was a pirate vs a warlord and a mercenary.

Before the final trio fought it out, Thomas made a declaration. "If I win, then we conjurers are responsible for protecting five important things: Lady Alura Windcaller, His Royal Highness Royce Winterwood V, and the three great schools! If you win, then we are going to form a _secret brotherhood_ and stop joining the other six schools."

The fight was rather anticlimactic, as Thomas slayed everybody. Thomas had only unsheathed his sword for just fifteen minutes, after which he respectfully bowed to his rivals.

Then Troxel suggested that the conjurers create a secret brotherhood, called the Knights of the Mythical Silver Linden Tree, to protect the five objectives. Thomas agreed heartily, before the flotilla came to Ravenwood at long last.

The crew disembarked quickly, letting their pirate lord leave with his squad. It was such a beautiful sight for Headmaster Windcaller to see the conjurers and Unit 501 walking into the school with the setting sun in the background (Squad Goals!)

The conjurers all had midnight black hooded cloaks, covering their bodies from head to the knees. Alura stared, confused at the oddity of a whole discipline of magicians wearing such mysterious clothing. Besides, all the students believed that only the necromancers would've done that type of clothing. Thomas slightly hunched over, observing the pavilion's pavement with a solemn and grave face.

The column of conjurers quietly slipped through the open doorway, with Thomas and Ryan each leading a column of two conjurers wide through before reconnecting into a four-conjurer-wide column.

The entire squadron of conjurers headed through the corridor to meet the newly-arrived visitors in the other courtyard.

Ellie Lezay and Ollie Flintmore had arrived, with a small band of Linsyce's finest professors.

"Headmistress Lezay," Thomas called out from under his cloak.

"Thomas, why are you and your conjurers all dressed in such cloaks?" Ellie inquired, trying to discern the youths' strange appearance.

"It's because we conjurers have resigned ourselves to the utter task of protecting everybody," Thomas replied, "and we may have to _fall from grace_ to do so."

 **~ Swadian Magical Education System! The national magical education system has four places for the wizarding community. Linsyce Academy for Wizardry and Witchcraft is the top, and thus, it's the most prestigious. Ryan Mythsword hails from Ravenwood High School for Wizardry and Witchcraft, part of a whole system of high-school styled schools. Nyar and Arthur come from Hogwarts Junior High, which is similar to a junior high-level school. The lowest level of education are the city/regional guilds. Most non-dynastic wizards and witches start in this level and work upwards.**

 **Dynastic v. Non-dynastic? Dynastic wizards are like Ryan, Nyar, and Thomas, whose families have frequently intermarried with the others' or other dynastic families, thus establishing a really powerful bloodline. That is, unless you're a bastard, or an illegitimate child, like Arthur!**

 **Thomas is a certified badass, as he very rarely needs to pull out that sword of his. (He pulls it out before confronting the undead and monsters.) Remember! Thomas is a pirate, which means that he is one of the most physically fit wizards ever. (He can run a mile in 6 minutes and a half, if you're wondering.)**

 **By the way, the school name "Hogwarts" belongs to J.K. Rowling and the school name Ravenwood belongs to Kingisle, developers of Wizard101 and Pirate101. The school name Linsyce belongs to me.**


End file.
